


Lost Bet

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (I am new to smut tags so be patient with me please), Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Confident Alec Lightwood, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, Lust at First Sight, Model Alec Lightwood, NSFW, Non-Penetrative Sex, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: With his options running out to meet the due date for his latest collection, Magnus accepts help from his assistant in the form of her brother.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954486
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Square Used: Mundane AU
> 
> Thank you to [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise) for allowing me to keep bouncing ideas off them for this fic
> 
> &
> 
> [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) for agreeing to Beta this fic and creating the amazing moodboard for it as well. 
> 
> You both are amazing!

Magnus sighed frustrated as he kept clicking through the settings on the cursed remote for the lights. He tried once again pressing what the online manual told him was the combination to enable the indoor low-light feature, but thirty minutes in now, Magnus was starting to question the legitimacy of the guide. 

As his anger mounted, the designer threw the wretched piece of plastic against the small couch, producing a soft thud. 

Magnus ran his hands on the back of his neck thinking of all the other tasks he still had to single-handedly set up. He would normally have the model’s assistants and his assistant helping him set up the photo’s background and try to schedule these types of photoshoots months ahead of time as well. He always did this to ensure everything was facilitated and up to The Bane Collection’s standards. If it wasn’t, the designer was not above canceling and rescheduling at a more convenient point for all parties. 

That wasn’t an option this time though. Magnus had already delayed sending the concept pieces and prototypes of the Winter Collection’s coats, which were set to be released in mid-December. His company couldn’t afford to be late on sending out the photos for magazines to run. 

Past Magnus had known this was one of his companies biggest selling times and so he had opted to set up this shoot months ago. He had made sure to pick out the perfect venue, even going as far as asking a small family-owned coffee shop if he could use their open outside dining area as the photoshoot’s backdrop. 

The small coffee shop had agreed and even refused payment, instead asked to have their logo on the photos to promote the coffee shop, and a credit with the shop’s address and phone number in case someone saw the picture and wanted to come to try them out. Magnus understood that the small cafe had just opened two months ago so they were looking for more exposure.

Magnus had learned that aspect of starting a business early on. He recalled how in his founding days of The Bane Collection, he would often collaborate with other designers free of charge or revenue, just to get more exposure and have a start in the industry. 

Still, the designer made a personal note to make sure all the staff food and drinks came from the cafe. Even if the owners had refused payment for using their location, Magnus still wanted to make sure they got something. 

It was all seeming perfect if it hadn’t been for his spiteful ex and her fiance, to go and ruin everything.

Magnus had made one crucial error when he had started all this planning. He had ignored Raphael, his fellow designer’s, advice and warnings on trusting Camille after their messy break-up. 

Magnus had advocated that they had parted years ago and even if yes, it had been too public for the designer’s preference, there was nothing that could be done now, Camille had moved on and found success in her romantic and modeling career. 

Magnus had moved forward as well in his business, using the heartbreak as a fuel to keep him motivated in pushing his designs. The ache kept his motivation on track and even though there hadn’t been any notable partners, the designer wasn’t lacking in willing participants, though always keeping them separate from his career. His heart wouldn’t allow another heartbreak. 

His assistant had asked for a day off, months ahead. Isabelle was still a student in college and was only interning for The Bane Collection for her degree, though Magnus already had dibs when she graduated. Isabelle had an eye for details and a fierce passion that matched his own. He would be a fool to let anyone else snatch her up. 

As a replacement, Raphael had so adamantly offered Magnus to take his assistant for the day. He didn’t know if the other designer was trying to help or just get rid of the assistant for the day. 

After his morning coffee was accompanied by the multiple stories about the people Simon ran into on his way there and then by the retelling of a sci-fi movie Magnus had never heard of, he resolved that it must be the latter. 

A timid knock followed by an unsure greeting pulled Magnus’ attention to the now ajar office door.

“Bad timing?” 

“Depends, Sherman,” Magnus responded with a sigh. “Did you manage to collect Isabelle’s elusive brother?” 

He walked towards his desk and realized that there was someone else looming by the door. The man was the definition of sin in a suit. 

“Who might you be, darling?” Magnus greeted with a wink. He finally recognized why the suit looked so familiar. It had been one of The Bane Collections Fall suits line. 

Magnus had been told he was good at his job and given awards for it, but this was one of the few times he actually believed the hype. 

“The elusive brother?” the man smirked as he walked into the room and to Magnus. He offered his hand out for the designer. “Most people call me Alec but I could be talked into something different by you.” 

Magnus didn’t miss the return wink Alec dropped with his last words. 

“You promised Izzy not to flirt with her boss, Lightwood!” Simon reprimanded Alec with a glare and his arms crossed. 

“Did I?” Alec cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head as if he was trying to recall. “All I did was say hello anyway, Simon, chill.”

Magnus chuckled internally at the scene playing out. He also felt the moment Alec’s gaze was fixed back on him. 

Magnus liked this. The bite back and attention this man was offering and the way he could own the Bane Collection’s clothing. Well, he would be a fool not to at least be tempted. 

“Alexander’s right, Sally,” Magnus added with a smirk when he got a slight but hungry glare from Alec. So he had been right in thinking that Alec had been short for something. 

Points to Bane. 

Magnus watched as the loaned assistant looked between him and Alexander. 

“You’re just going to let him call you that, Alec?” Simon questioned, surprised.

“Hmm,” Alec once again feigned as if he was in thought. “He makes it sound so good, it would be a shame to make him stop saying it. I almost feel like I want to make sure he doesn’t forget it.”

Magnus gulped at the blatant innuendo and watched as Simon threw his arms up in surrender. 

“I warned Izzy this would happen when she suggested you could step in for Johnathan,” Simon conceded as he looked over at the pieces of the photoshoot background still laying around the office. The assistant had been gone for two hours now. He had to endure two hours of hellish traffic in silence because unlike the rest of the Lightwoods, Alec didn’t really make many conversation attempts. 

“Magnus, you haven’t even finished the setting?” 

“I was working on the lights before you got here, calm down,” the designer responded with a heavy sigh. “Though I don’t know how much I can trust the site you gave me.”

“Magnus that one was for the hanging lights,” Simon provided as he collected the remote from the couch, “This one controls the standing lights, that aren’t even plugged in yet.”

Magnus rubbed the side of his head as Simon kept on ranting. 

“Where is the green screen?” 

“Sharon please,” Magnus called out on the verge of irritation. “We will still have tomorrow as well for this project. We just need to get photos today. I can edit the background through the night. Just set up the green screen while I talk to Alec about his contract.” 

Simon resigned himself to the orders as he started to set up the long poles to hold the green sheet up flat. 

Magnus turned back to his desk and made his way behind it, opening one of the drawers to pull out a blank contract sheet. He thanked Ragnor for having his back and creating a couple of them ahead of time for this type of situation. 

“Normally we don’t hire for same-day shoots but, as I am sure your sister has informed you, we are sort of in an unconventional situation with a deadline of tomorrow at 6 pm,” Magnus explained as he started to fill out the company parts of the contract. “Isabelle showed me some of the work you did for Rugged, Luke’s everyday line. I must say I was impressed.” 

“She only mentioned that your model and location canceled last minute, hence why I was needed,” Alec informed him, stepping towards the desk. “Past that, I know nothing on why I am here but I promised to at least hear you out.” 

“Short story. My ex thought it would be funny to convince at the last minute, her ex, who was my model for this shoot and the cafe, not to work with us,” Magnus shortened. “I got a call from both of them last night.” 

“That is, unprofessional,” Alec stopped at the last word as if he had to think about it. “So what exactly am I modeling?” 

“It is our three coats for the Bane Collection’s Frost line. Two of them are sorted as men and one of them is unisex.” Magnus listed as he turned the contract to Alec and used his pen to guide the model’s attention. “We will be taking up to fifty pictures of each product in different or similar poses, all depends on how it goes.” 

Magnus watched as Alec read over the paper. He had seen some of Alec’s work with Luke’s company, just didn’t match the name to the face. Not from lack of trying, but it wasn’t till recently that rumors started of the model finally accepting other contracts apart from Luke’s ones. 

“So you will be photographing as well?” 

“Yes,” Magnus admitted. “I used to when I first started out so it’s nothing new, don’t worry I will capture your good side.” 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to find a new location rather than editing every picture?”

“Again yes, but since it is so last minute I can’t find a cafe to replace it with,” Magnus explained, squinting his eyes trying to figure out what the model was trying to get at. 

“I’m surprised Izzy didn’t mention Jace’s cafe to you,” Alec stated. “It’s still closed for another week because they had some walls removed but the bar and outside space aren’t disturbed.” 

“It has an outside area?” Magnus asked, interested. 

“Yes.” 

“And he would be willing to allow us to use this space?” 

“I could call him but if I mentioned it is for our little sister’s internship he would buckle,” Alec explained nonchalantly. “She would get credit for this after all right?” 

“If your brother agrees to this, I will guarantee her a glowing review for her internship,” Magnus promised. He wasn’t sure if Alec was being serious but if there was a possibility he could cut his workload, Magnus was willing to hear it out. 

“Okay,” Alec responded as he took his phone out, “I’ll go call my brother. This should be fast.” 

Alec dialed out quickly and sighed after the fourth ring. It was only 9 am so there were chances that Jace would still be in bed.

Jace finally picked up the phone before the voicemail kicked in. 

“It is so early! Which one of you is in the hospital?” Jace’s grumpy voice came through. 

“That’s what you get for partying last night,” Alec reprimanded him. “Anyway I need a favor but it benefits Izzy.” 

“Is this like Connor?” Jace questioned. “I’m all for you getting laid bro but I thought you swore off models after him.” 

“This has nothing to do with my dating life, focus.” Alec gritted, frustrated at his brother’s lack of filter when half awake. “Izzy’s boss needs a place to do a photoshoot for one of his clothing lines.” 

“Okay?”

“I told him he might be able to use Java Jace,” Alec kept going, trying to lead Jace to the point. “So I was wondering if he could. He promised to give Izzy a glowing review.” 

“How hot is he?” 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Alec sputtered being caught off guard. 

“Alec, I grew up with you, I’ve heard the _‘please do this for me so I can look cool voice’,_ ” Jace taunted. 

Alec was grateful that no one in the room could hear Jace’s part of the conversation. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Alec defended himself. “Don’t you want to help Izzy with her internship?” 

“Alright, I’ll play your game,” Jace relented. “I would need a ride though the truck broke down again.” 

“Let me check,” Alec turned to Magnus again before speaking. “Jace says yes but he would need a ride.” 

“Simon can take the company car to get him as he did with you.” 

“There was a company car I was supposed to take?” 

“Yes,” Magnus replied perplexed. “What did you use to pick up Alec then?” 

“He drove up in his beat-up van and asked if I was Alexander,” Alec quickly responded. “If I didn’t already know him through Izzy, I would’ve called the cops on him.” 

“You weren’t complaining when that van carried you and Izzy back home after you both got wasted.” 

“Can we get back on point?” Magnus interrupted, clearing his throat. “Like I stated Simon could go collect him and meet us both here so we can have Jace look over his own contract.” 

“At least someone remembers I exist,” Jace called out from the phone to Alec. “I will be waiting. Simon has my number tell him to call me when he is here.” 

“Jace, don’t fall back asleep,” Alec reprimanded but was met with a noncommittal hum, before Jace ended the call. “He says for Simon to call him when he is there.” 

“Great you heard him, off you go,” Magnus resolved excitedly. “Make sure to hurry back and see if he has pictures of the outside area as well.” 

“Sir, yes sir!” Simon rolled his eyes and saluted at Magnus before turning to Alec, “Remember you promised not to flirt with Izzy’s boss.” 

“I just plan to get to know him,” Alec smirked, walking to the door. “Talk a bit about the contract and clothing.” 

“I mean it, I don’t want to have to look for a make-up artist as well when I come back,” Simon threatened as he followed Alec to the door. 

“Yeah yeah,” Alec waved his hands and smiled, “I promise not to do anything Magnus doesn’t want.” 

“Do I get the keys from Dot in the front?” Simon asked, still glaring at Alec.

“Yes, oh and pick up lunch on your way back please,” Magnus handed Simon the company’s card. “Get something for all four of us on your way back.” 

Simon nodded and then pointed to his eyes and back to Alec’s in the universal sign of ‘I’m watching you.’ before he exited the room

Alec smirked after he locked the door Simon had just left from. 

The faster Simon could collect Jace the quicker they could wrap this up, and if that also meant that Magnus and Alec would be alone for a while, then the model was confident two adults could find a way to pass the time. 

“So what was that about only doing what I wanted?” Magnus called out, bringing Alec’s attention back to him. 

“Well, we are discussing a contract.”

“That we are, then I should tell you that I like to keep a strictly professional relationship with my employees,” Magnus pointed to the contract on his desk. “Sorry to disappoint if you were trying for more.” 

“Technically I haven’t signed anything yet,” Alec reasoned as he walked to stand a bit away from the other side of Magnus’ desk. “So I’m not an employee just yet.” 

“So you’re only looking for one time thing?” 

“I’m looking for whatever you will offer me.” 

“I am offering you a modeling job,” Magnus stated, his eyes narrowing. It had been a while since someone other than Raphael could match him word for word. 

“What about when the contract is over?” 

“Persistent, aren’t you, Alexander?” 

“Only when I see someone worthy of it.” 

“We only just met. I doubt you’ve seen enough of me to judge that, darling.” 

“I’d like to think I’m a good judge when it comes to people,” Alec turned to face the photoshoot parts littered around the office and pointed to the lights. “You’re dedicated to the things you are passionate about, to the point that when someone tried to deny you, you refused to be pushed down.” 

Magnus stilled a bit at Alec’s words and was thankful the model was turned away. Alec didn’t know how close to the bullseye he’d landed. 

“Perceptive as well,” Magnus recovered, trying to cover-up his shock. “Are you sure this doesn’t have anything to do with you saying you would like me to remember your name?”, teasing had always been one of his best masks. 

“I’d like that too,” Alec turned to the designer only to lay witness to an even more inviting sight, Magnus was playing idly with some of his shirt’s top buttons, if they could even be called that, since they were well past the designer’s chest. Yeah, Alec was positive they could find a way to pass the time. “But I was hoping for maybe a chance at drinks together, as well?” 

“That’s a tempting offer, Alexander.” 

When Magnus met the model’s eyes, he understood why most photographers had Alec glare at the camera, the lust-filled feral look Alec was giving him, was almost enough to have Magnus falling on his knees, but he wasn’t willing to make it that easy on the enticing model. No. Magnus was looking to play a game. 

“See something you like, Alexander?” Magnus teased as he crossed the room slowly, making sure to let his hips sway slowly as he walked. It was like Alec said he wasn’t an employee yet, so technically Magnus wasn’t breaking his personal code. 

Alec licked his lips as he kept his gaze on Magnus’ approaching figure. His hands clutched at nothing, trying to relieve the need to push the designer’s back against the door so that he could tease and kiss the smug expression off of Magnus’ face.

“I am pretty sure we both see things we like, Magnus,” his voice more strained than he would’ve liked. 

“Do we now, darling?” 

Magnus stopped in front of Alec and tilted his head to the side, a persistent smirk on his face. “I don’t remember saying I liked something. Care to remind me, Alexander?” 

Alec shivered at the way Magnus manipulated his name, using it as a sinful siren’s call.

“I know you certainly like what you saw,” Magnus continued as he undid a button on his shirt, and watched as Alec’s eyes quickly darted to catch sight of the newly exposed skin. “Isn’t that right?” 

Alec gasped, surprised by the deep rumble Magnus’ actions and words were pulling out of him. He stepped closer to the designer, breaking his vision away from the decorated hand that was teasing the last of the buttons. 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked as he stopped in front of Magnus allowing only a few inches apart. “I can stop at any point you want.” 

“Such a gentleman,” Magnus added with a wink, “but I’m not made of glass, Alexander.”

“If at any point you want me to stop, promise me you will let me know,” Alec reiterated sternly as he held Magnus’ eyes on him. “Understand, Magnus?” 

Magnus barely stopped himself from letting the words ‘ _Yes, sir_ ’ slip from his mouth as he sustained Alec’s stare. From afar it had been alluring but up close it was captivating and encompassing. 

“If you do something I don’t want, I promise to be very verbal and clear about it,” the designer swore as he worried his lips, still trying to fight the instinct to let Alec win. “I expect the same in return.” 

“Absolutely. Is kissing on the table, or would you rather keep that separate?” Alec questioned as his eyes flickered for a second down to Magnus’ lipstick-stained lips, they seemed so full and inviting. Alec wanted to lose his senses against the feel of them. 

“Kissing is definitely on the table,” Magnus quickly affirmed, as he let his mind fantasize about the possibility. “I do have to ask that we don’t do something that would require us using lube. Hate to disappoint but I don’t exactly keep my work office equipped for this situation.” 

“Don’t worry, there are different ways we can do this,” Alec replied as he leaned down and stopped right before he could touch Magnus’ lips. “Any more suggestions or requests, Magnus?” 

“Kiss me already?” Magnus smirked his reply, trying to hide the way his face heated up at Alec’s seduction. 

Alec leaned the rest of the way, bringing one of his hands up to guide Magnus into the kiss. 

Magnus shivered into Alec’s mouth when their lips met. His mind kept fighting to give in to the model but he wanted to see how far he could challenge the other. As the kiss evolved from a soft greeting to a pleading nature, a soft noise escaped from the back of the designer’s throat, halfway between a moan and a whimper.

Alec pushed himself further into Magnus’ space, pressing deeper into the other’s mouth once he was granted access. He had the designer walking backwards till his lower back gracefully hit the edge of the desk. 

The model’s other hand snaked to the last two still closed buttons on Magnus’ shirt. He reluctantly broke the kiss to look at Magnus. Bad idea.

Magnus lipstick was still in place, but Alec could see how it was smudged where he had nipped at. He didn’t know if it was more impressive or infuriating that the lipstick kept its form. 

“Can I?” Alec’s hand tugged purposefully on the shirt buttons so Magnus could get what he meant. 

“Keep it intact,” Magnus responded as he tried to compose himself, “I don’t want to explain when they return why I needed a shirt change.” 

Quick fingers made easy work of the buttons, when Alec used his other hand, to push it down from one of Magnus’ shoulders.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to leave anything for you to explain?” Alec muttered into Magnus’ ear as pushed him securely against the desk. “It would be a shame seeing all of this and not leaving my marks somewhere on you.” 

“I never said anything about no marks,” Magnus replied too quickly for his comfort. He still wanted to make Alec work for it. “Just need to be able to hide them.” 

Alec bit softly right below Magnus’ ear cuff and smirked before replying, “I can do that.” 

He felt the way Magnus’ body shuddered and reacted to the small nips he was leaving on his way down to the other’s neck and shoulder. 

“Remember, I like leaving a few buttons open, darling,” Magnus mumbled in another attempt to push the model further. 

Alec stopped at the crook of Magnus’ neck and allowed his tongue to lavish the area. 

“All you had to do was say you wanted your pants off, sweety,” Alec taunted in reply, as he lifted and pushed Magnus further back till the designer was sitting on the desk’s edge. “I am more than willing to get my mouth on you below the belt.” 

Magnus felt himself heat up at the insinuation and offer Alec was making. He blinked a few times trying to regain his ground. 

“Please.” 

Alec grinned triumphantly at the word’s second meaning and restarted his nipping and kissing venture, lower past Magnus’ chest, till he was kneeling in front of the desk, worshiping his way down Magnus’ every curve. 

“Remember, you are in control of when to stop or keep going,” Alec reminded Magnus as he finally bit harder on the top of Magnus’ hip bone. “All you have to do is say what you want or don’t want.” 

Magnus whimpered at the first bite, but the second one, layered on the opposite side, caused a moan to tumble out. The designer’s hands finally reached out to take an active role, carefully starting to work their way into Alec’s hair, only for the model to stop him. 

“Do you want to explain to them why they need to find someone to redo my hair completely?” Alec retorted with a clear smirk in his tone. He grabbed each of Magnus’ hands and placed them so that his fingers were curling around the border. “You’re going to have to keep your hands there for me.” Alec dipped his head low again and licked just under the designer’s bellybutton. “Think you can do that, Magnus?” 

Another moan tumbled out of Magnus as his breath hitched and he nodded along with the model's instructions 

Alec kept his position biting down softer this time, gently pinching the skin above Magnus’ belt. “I thought you were going to be loud and clear?” 

“Y-Yes, sir,” Magnus blurted out at Alec’s small action. He hadn’t meant to let the phrase slip out but now it was too late. He was hoping Alec was into it as well. “I can keep my hands here, sir.” 

Alec released a pleased sound as he started to remove Magnus’ belt. 

“Keep being good for me, Mags,” he encouraged as he finally made his way to the suit pant’s button and zipper. “Still with me?” 

Magnus risked it and looked down to where Alec kneeled between his spread legs. The vision alone the model made on his knees was carnal alone. He followed the way Alec traced the zipper gently. The designer knew what the other was waiting for and honestly, Magnus was already over his personal game. He just needed Alec to hurry up. His grip on the edge tightened as Alec made a move to unhook the button, and, fuck, Alec’s teasing shouldn’t rile him up as much as it did.

“I asked you a question, baby,” 

“Yes, sir,” Magnus answered immediately to the endearment, his face finding a new shade of scarlet to shift into.

“Good boy,” Alec praised him and expertly loosened the button and pulled the zipper down. 

As he worked Magnus’ pants off slowly he caught sight of the designer’s underwear. Alec recognized the signature, an embroidered floral pattern delicately peeking out from it. 

“I see we have similar taste in underwear brands,” Alec commented as he leaned down and nipped at the exposed skin above the lacey pattern. He didn’t give Magnus a chance to truly answer before pushing the rest of the pants down. 

His breath caught and he felt the rumble return in his chest, his eyes devouring their new discovery. He had recognized the signature of Secret Garden’s floral work, but he hadn’t recognized the pair, and that was rare, considering that they were one of his contracts. 

“See something else you like, sir?” Magnus called out, a slight smirk still present in his tone. “A friend asked me to test them.” 

Magnus wasn’t lying, just omitting parts of the truth of his contract with Meliorn, that no one had to find out who exactly was making them just yet. 

“Does that mean we have to completely take them off?” Alec questioned catching Magnus’ expanding eyes. His hands moved to play with the lace strings threaded between the back and the front piece of the underwear, the small gaps in the material allowing his nails to leave small reminders. 

Another moan rolled out of Magnus’ tongue as he felt the start of the crescent faint marks. 

“Don’t have to,” Magnus managed, “I already finished the review.” 

“Aren’t I lucky,” Alec responded before hooking his fingers through the gaps on both sides and tugging, letting his nails scrape slightly on the way down, till he was pleased with the new position. He leaned forward and laid a chaste kiss on the head of Magnus’ straining cock, before looking up at him making sure to lick his lips as he finally caught the designer’s gaze. 

“Ready, baby?” 

Magnus bit his lip and tried to hold back his pleas and moans. Alec had left the lingerie high enough that only his erection was freed. The model had made sure everything else was nestled under the soft floral pattern. The sight shouldn’t already be threatening to tip him over the edge, but there he was with Alec’s dominating stare fixed on him. 

“Fuck,” Magnus cursed out when Alec moved his hand to press his palm against him, cupping his covered balls and allowing his sinfully long fingers to tease lower. 

“I don’t like repeating myself, Magnus,” Alec warned as he kissed once again the head of Magnus’ cock, this time letting his tongue lavish over the underside all the way down to where lingerie started, before pulling the thin material between his teeth and letting it snap back against Magnus. “Are you ready, baby?”

“Please, sir,” Magnus rasped out between the whimpers. “No more teas-easing please, si-sir” he tried to add when Alec sealed his lips over his cock’s head. Anything he may have thought about Alec’s eyes was now fractions compared to the wet heat encompassing him. Magnus wanted to reach out and run his hands through the pitch-black hair but the model had set rules. 

Alec skillfully teased his tongue over the cock’s slit while he took more of Magnus in. The sound of Magnus’ decorated nails scraping desperately on the desk, sent a pleasing shiver down Alec’s spine. 

With one more swipe to the weeping slit, Alec popped off slowly and looked up at Magnus’ disheveled form, his slight blush make-up was making his actual blush stand out more, and the pleading look he was sending down to him was dripped in desperation. 

“Please, I asked no more teasing,” Magnus managed through the breaths. 

“I know, you’ve been so good for me,” Alec placed a small kiss on the lingerie under Magnus’ cock. “Such a good boy, keeping your hands to yourself and telling me what you need.” 

Magnus moaned softly but closely followed with a whine as he still didn’t understand why the model had stopped. 

“Then why’d you stop?” 

Alec smirked at the impatient tone Magnus used. He had made a good choice of letting Isabelle convince him into taking this photoshoot. He looked over Magnus one final time with a smirk. 

“Keep your eyes on me, baby,” he instructed in a low voice. “I won’t be stopping anymore unless you ask me to, or you take your eyes off me. You can blink but don’t close them, Magnus.” 

Magnus’ mistake of nodding his understanding was made clear when Alec bit over one of the fresh marks on his hips. 

“You are working yourself into a punishment, Magnus,” Alec warned. “You’ve been so good for me so far. You don’t want to change that right?” 

Magnus gulped down the whimper unsuccessfully as he stopped himself from shaking his head as a response. He didn’t want to make that mistake again. 

“No sir,” Magnus responded, “I’ll be good, I will keep my eyes open and respond to you verbally.” 

“Good boy, now keep your eyes on me,” Alec ordered again before he traced his tongue from where the bottom of Magnus’ cock met the slightly bunched lingerie and licked his way back to the cock’s head slowly, sealing his mouth over it. 

“Yes, si-,” Magnus breathed out before his words were cut off by a succession of moans. His eyes were already threatening to waver as he watched the model enthusiastically take his cock in more and more. 

Magnus could only imagine the way he must look to someone else. His shirt was mostly off at this point only loosely hanging onto one of his elbows and his pants were fully at his ankles, while Alec was still completely dressed, perfectly fine, and continuing to take him apart like he wasn’t affected in the slightest. 

The designer was snapped back from his polaroid fantasy by the warning scrapes of Alec’s nails on his hips once again. 

“Sorry, sir,” Magnus apologized as he fixed his eyes back onto Alec, who was now more than halfway down his cock, and staring back at him, daring him to look away again. 

The way Alec kept taking Magnus in deeper every time, bobbing his head, was slowly causing the heat in Magnus’ stomach to flicker. The designer was starting to get close to his limit and if Alec didn’t stop teasing him soon he would be in trouble of finishing before Alec had even taken him all in. 

Alec thrived as he took in all of the whines, whimpers, and moans spilling from Magnus’ lips. He had mostly stopped teasing the designer but he couldn’t be blamed for wanting to worship his way down Magnus’ cock. He was enjoying the false attempts at thrusting he kept down with his grip on Magnus’ hips, and the full-body shiver that ran through the designer when he pulled off for only a second only to dive back down for more in. 

Alec made sure to keep his eyes on Magnus as he was getting closer to the base of Magnus’ cock. On the last withdrawal, before he took all of Magnus’ cock in, he made sure to hollow out his cheeks and hold only the head in his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue, before he went back down and took all of it in, completely. 

He felt the way Magnus’ cock hit perfectly the back of his throat. He swallowed around it and allowed himself to feel the weight of Magnus in him. 

“Ah,” Magnus called out, he was sure now that there would be scratch marks at the bottom of his desk now. “Please, Alexander, I’m close.” 

Magnus could feel the embers of his orgasm gather in the roaring fire running through his veins right now.

He was fighting the urge to thrust further into Alec’s mouth, worried at the same time to lose the battle to keep his eyes on the model. 

Alec heard the way Magnus’ breathing turned irregular and the pleads turned into soft broken syllables. 

The model moved one of his hands, still using the other one to keep Magnus’ hips in place, and started to ghost his fingers on Magnus’ inner thighs, every once in a while, allowing his palm to press up gently on Magnus’ now stained lingerie. 

“Alexander!” Magnus cried out as he started to cum. He felt the high of his orgasm starting its climb. 

Alec held himself down, keeping the small ministrations up. Then he slowly started to swallow around Magnus’ cock and pulled off when he heard the oversensitive whimpers starting to spill. 

The model laid a peck on Magnus’ cock before he kissed his way up his torso till he reached the designer’s shoulders. 

“You were so good for me Magnus,” Alec whispered as his smile grew when he realized that in the daze of his orgasm Magnus had still kept his eyes on him. 

Alec used his hand to softly guide Magnus into a kiss, relishing the eager reciprocation from the other. His tongue ran against Magnus’ lips prodding softly for entry. 

Magnus’ body was still sensitive from his orgasm and Alec didn’t seem to want to give him a moment to catch his breath, and he didn’t really want that either. He was basking in the attention and praise he was being bathed in. 

He felt Alec’s soft request against his mouth and readily answered, letting him in. He allowed Alec to retain control as he led the kiss. He had expected a more demanding or rougher kiss but while the control was there it was more of a soft pull than a tug. 

“Can I move my hands?” Magnus asked, dazed. 

“Still not the hair,” Alec responded between the kisses. 

The designer smiled against the model’s lips, before pulling him closer. They were now chest to chest and Alec was even more nestled between Magnus’ spread legs.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. He was enjoying the feeling of Alec’s slow grind before he realized it wasn’t being done on purpose. Magnus had always prided himself on being a giving lover. Alec had given him an amazing sight and blowjob, and now the poor soul was unconsciously seeking the same. 

He started to think the situation through. He couldn’t exactly reciprocate no matter how much the solid press against his thighs tempted him too. His lipstick may hold up to kissing, but Magnus wasn’t sure it would withstand the harsher treatment. The designer had to be creative. Then it hit him. Alec had liked his lingerie from the front quite a lot, and he began to wonder if Alec would enjoy it as much from behind. 

“If you give me some space I could return the favor, Alexander,” Magnus offered, pulling back from the kiss to give them both a moment of clarity. 

“Are you also offering to come up for the reason you have to redo your makeup?” Alec groaned back at the impossible fantasy. “I am trying to avoid us having to explain ourselves, baby.” 

“No, but again if you give me some space I show you exactly how I could reciprocate,” Magnus replied with a small chuckle at the other’s antics. “I promise it will be worth the few seconds it will take to get in position, sir.” 

“That’s playing dirty,” Alec retorted as he stepped away from Magnus. 

“You weren’t complaining before,” Magnus winked before turning on his stomach and reached back to pull the floral patterned underwear up and slightly maneuvered them so they would sit closely nestled between his ass. “Bet you aren’t complaining now.” 

“Don’t get cocky, baby boy,” Alec’s hand went to his belt undoing it hastily before doing the same to his zipper and button. Then moved forward once again to push Magnus against the desk, harder. 

“Last chance, are you sure you don’t need these anymore?” Alec asked as he pulled the back of the lingerie from the small lace bow in the back, letting it snap back onto Magnus. 

“I don’t need them,” Magnus responded with a small groan. He was still sensitive from his orgasm and the small tug on his underwear wasn’t helping. 

“Good boy,” Alec praised before moving both his hands onto the soft full globes that made up Magnus’ ass. “Remember to answer with your words. I might just forgive you for your smugness earlier.” 

“Please, sir,” Magnus pleaded as he heard Alec shimmy his pants lower.

“Please what exactly, baby?” Alec teased, moving his hands to spread Magnus’ butt apart. This allowed the soft lingerie to drape, covering Magnus’ entrance completely. “Fuck. You look so beautiful right now.” 

“Please use me to get off, sir,” Magnus moaned into the now warm desk as Alec kept playing with the position of the underwear. He could feel the model’s excited cock rocking slowly against the side of his thigh. “Please, sir.” 

Alec placed his cock against the thin lingerie nestled between Magnus’ ass and released his hold allowing Mangus’ cheeks to encompass more of his cock in a soft heat. 

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” Alec grunted as he laid himself on top of Magnus’ back and started to bite into the back of Magnus’ shoulders, “It feels so good.” 

Magnus’ breath hitched and turned into soft moans when Alec started to litter bites on his back. Every time he felt Alec rut into the makeshift pocket, his body followed the movement, rocking back and forth around Alec’s cock. The lingerie at this point was running higher and a bit tight on him, causing the perfect friction on his own cock, as Alec kept thrusting. 

Soon Magnus found himself starting to get hard again and desperate, pushing with more purpose against Alec’s cock, and even attempting to tighten around him. The designer had put up with daily morning yoga sessions for a reason after all. 

“Please sir,” Magnus pleased as he cocked his face to the side in an attempt to look back at the model. 

“What is it, Magnus?” Alec teased as he kissed over the fresh marks. “Should I stop?”

“No!” Magnus replied immediately. “N-no please, sir. I just need more.” 

“Oh?” Alec pushed on. He could already tell what Magnus meant. Alec had started to feel the pull and tightening of the lingerie fabric. The designer seemed to have another round in him. “What more do you want me to give you, baby?” 

“Your hand please,” Magnus pleaded between gasps. He was so close to the edge already, still being keyed up from the recent orgasm. 

“You mean here?” Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ hips again and slowed down the pace. “Is this what you wanted, baby?” 

“No,” Magnus cried out frustrated. “Lower please, Sir. I’m so close. It feels really good having you use me like this.” 

“Oh, you mean like this?” Alec feigned innocence, kissing down Magnus’ spine while one of his hands moved lower and cupped Magnus’ cock against it. He rubbed his palm up and down the strained outline of Magnus’ cock. “Did I get it right this time, baby?” 

Magnus moans spilled out unfiltered, his hips moving on their own accord with a slight confusion on what he wanted more. The heavy feel of Alec’s cock rutting against him or the way the model’s fingers were attempting to coax him over the edge again.

The designer laid his head on the desk’s cool surface as his hips continued their erratic movements. He couldn’t keep track of the things spilling from his mouth anymore. 

“Look at you, all spread out for me,” Alec whispered into his ear, before tugging on Magnus’ ear cuff. “Are you close, baby?” 

“Y-es, sir, pl-please,” 

Alec forced his hand on Magnus’ hips to coax him into a quicker pace, Magnus’ constant flexing around his cock providing an addicted contracting heat, that mixed with the quickness threatened to send him tumbling to his orgasm.

“Such a good boy,” Alec praised into the designer’s neck between kisses. He was met with loud moans and unadulterated pleads. Alec started to feel Magnus’ cock twitch under his constant stroking. “Are you going to make a mess of the lingerie for me, baby?” 

Magnus’ body felt like a live wire at the model’s last sentence, the image it produced in the designer’s mind was enough to rip his orgasm from him.

Alec moved his hand away from Magnus’ cock and back onto the designer’s hips. Now in full control, Alec guided Magnus against him faster and deeper. After laying a kiss on Magnus’ shoulder blade he leaned up a bit to watch as the designer shivered under him while his cock’s head peeked in and out of the lingerie. The soft lacy material teasing against his slit at every thrust. 

“Alexander, please”

Magnus’ strained voice set his hands into motion, quickly Alec pushed Magnus’ shirt up and away from the designer’s lower back just in case. 

“Ma-Magnus!” Alec cried out at a hard thrust, spilling onto the top of Magnus’ butt and some onto his back.

Magnus moaned in response to the warm sensation of Alec’s cum on him. 

They both stayed in the same position, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Magnus shifted slightly to reach one of the desk’s drawers. He had to use mostly his fingertips, but he finally claimed the handkerchief he was searching for. It had been mostly kept to clean up coffee spills but Magnus was sure it could handle this spill just the same. 

“Help me?” Magnus beckoned as he twisted his hand behind him to present Alec with the cloth. “I rather not have it dry on me, harder to clean up.” 

“Shit sorry,” Alec took the handkerchief and started to clean up. He hated to see the sight of himself on Magnus go away but hoped the designer wasn’t only teasing about the drinks earlier. It wasn’t only because he would love a repeat performance of this, but also, Magnus interested him.

“Did I hurt you?” Alec asked, bunching up the cloth before tossing it on the desk. “Maybe the desk wasn’t such a good idea.” 

Alec pulled himself off completely to give Magnus enough room to get up and stretch. He had just noticed how long he had been keeping the designer caged between him and the table. 

“Relax, darling,” Magnus assured him. “I’m not made of glass, remember?” 

Magnus pushed himself off the desk and grimaced when he realized two different things. First, while the tight feeling of the wedged lingerie had been tantalizing a few moments ago, now that it was all over, it only brought discomfort. Lastly, he had the evidence splattered on the front of his desk. He would have to clean that up before it dried as well. 

“Everything okay?” Alec asked, pulling Magnus out of his mental to-do list. 

Magnus turned and tugged his shirt up back on his shoulders. He smiled up at the model and pointed to the mess on the desk before trying to slip off his pants to get the stained underwear off. He thought of how he had gone commando multiple times, this should be no different. 

“I got it,” Alec grabbed the bunched up handkerchief and cleaned up the desk’s front. “You sure you are okay?” 

Magnus pulled his pants back up after managing to rid himself of the lingerie. He moved to Alec and smiled. 

“Maybe you should be worried about fixing yourself up, more than about me,” the designer pulled on Alec’s undone buckle. 

Alec blushed and quickly tucked himself back and redid his pants. 

“There,” then he stepped forward and pulled Magnus to him by his open shirt. “Now give me a real answer.” 

He started to redo the designer’s buttons as he waited for his answer. 

“I am a bit sore but it’s to be expected from two orgasms,” Magnus answered, the warm feeling in his chest growing as he watched Alec assist him. “But I enjoyed myself completely, rest assure, Alexander.” 

Alec finished the last of the buttons, stopping when he reached where Magnus had previously left it open. 

“Good,” Alec smiled and leaned forward pressing their lips against each other. “Don’t need you complaining to them how I hurt you,” he added with a mischievous wink. 

“Speaking of them,” Magnus’ eyes wandered to the abstract clock hanging from the wall. “Don’t get me wrong, I am happy they didn’t walk in on us, but they’ve been awhile haven’t they?” 

“Knowing Jace and the fact that it isn’t past noon yet, Simon probably had to drag him out of bed,” Alec sighed. “Then you also asked Simon to pick up lunch. Jace will stare at a menu for a solid ten minutes before he just gets a burger.” 

“You knew exactly how much extra time you had when you started this,” Magnus accused, softly tapping Alec’s shoulder.

“Can you really blame me for counting every minute I would have you all to myself?” 

“Still trying to woo me, I see,” Magnus rolled his eyes in response. “You already got in my pants, darling.” 

“I’m hoping to convince you into those drinks as well,” Alec reminded him and kissed the designer’s cheek softly. “Would really like to take you out for drinks, a date, once my contract with you is over.” 

Magnus looked at Alec and blinked a few times. He had thought that once Alec had gotten his lust out from his system he would forget all about the previous comments. Still, there was a small part of himself, a part he thought Camille’s cruelty had extinguished, that was rejoicing in the fact that the model still wanted to pursue something with him. 

It scared Magnus how fast his attraction to Alec was escalating, but it felt right. Maybe four years was long enough to give his heart another chance, or at least a window, so it could start peeking out from the wall’s the designer erected around his heart in defense. 

“Pandemonium has a pretty nice VIP section,” Magnus responded as he moved his hand to play with his ear cuff in a fake attempt to fix it back into place. “I’ll be pretty busy this whole week, but next Friday I could get away early. That is if you are interested.” 

Magnus received his answer in the form of a deep mind-numbing kiss. 

“Yes,” Alec moved his hand to cradle Magnus’ cheeks and kissed the top of his head as well. “I will only have your contract active currently so I’m pretty flexible on dates.” 

“Then it’s settled,” Magnus smiled widely at Alec and kissed his palm. 

Their moment was abruptly cut short by the door shaking from someone trying to enter the room. 

“Why is it locked?” Jace’s voice carried through from the other side. 

Alec looked at Magnus and noticed the designer’s rumpled shirt. Alec knew that his brother would call him out immediately but he could at least hope Magnus could understand gestures. 

“My hand must’ve slipped when I closed the door after Simon,” Alec called out as he made his way to the door but on the way, he was looking at Magnus and then pointed to the handkerchief and lingerie laying on top of the desk incriminatingly. 

He watched as Magnus seemed to understand and grabbed both of them shoved them in some random drawer. 

When Alec finally opened the door he was met by Simon’s glare and Jace’s infuriating smirk. 

“What did you get for lunch?” Alec prompted, hoping they both would take the bait. 

“Are you sure you are still hungry, bro?” Jace teased. 

As expected Jace wasn’t going to let Alec just skate by. 

“Drop it, Jace,” Alec warned him through gritted teeth. 

“Alright,” Jace put up his hands and the bag of take-out he was holding, “So where is it safe to sit.” 

“JACE!” 

“I can’t believe Izzy won the bet,” Simon grumbled as he made his way inside the office. “I knew she was going to.” 

“I warned you your Christmas party idea was too far away,” Jace said as he followed Simon. 

“Excuse me,” Magnus interrupted, his arms crossed, his eyes glaring at the duo. “You all had a bet concerning me?” 

“Not really you, it was more who could get Alec with Izzy’s boss,” Jace explained as he started to pull out different containers of Italian food. “It wasn’t like forcing you both into a room alone, either type of thing, though that seemed to have worked.” Jace pointed to Alec’s zipper half-way down to prove his point. 

“Fuck off, I told you I don’t like you all betting about my love life,” Alec reprimanded before he fixed his pants. 

“I agree, I would appreciate it if you all didn’t make this a habit,” Magnus added.

“I just texted Raphael, plan _Intercept Izzy_ failed,” Simon stated as he tossed his phone to the couch before he took a container of garlic bread to bury his loss. 

“Raphael was in it as well?” Magnus questioned, looking at Simon in disbelief. 

“Why else would my boyfriend be so ready to get rid of me for a day?” Simon asked like it was common knowledge. 

“Fuck I lost my bet with Cat now,” Magnus cursed. He was so sure Raphael couldn’t stand Simon. 

“You can’t give us shit about betting on yours, when you bet on Raphael’s!” Simon called out, waving a breadstick at Magnus accusingly. “That’s double standards!” 

“What breadstick man said!” Jace cheered on. 

“Alright then, as someone who isn't in any of the betting pools, I am asking not to be any future ones,” Alec stated as he glared at Jace and Simon. 

“Cool so the 59 currently ongoing ones are still going,” Jace sighed relieved and reached out for the breadsticks before Simon could finish them all. 

“59?!” Alec asked, shocked. He didn’t know what was so interesting about his life that they would create so many. 

“If you start dating Magnus it would take out like seven of them,” Simon stated as he scrolled through his phone. “Yeah, seven.” 

“Do you have a list?” 

“Yeah,” Simon answered, putting his phone away from Alec’s view. “You can’t see them, it would defeat the purpose of them all, and I have my eyes on a new set of swords. Raphael said I could get it, as long as I found a way to afford them. They’re an exact replica of the ones from the Deadpool movies.” 

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes before turning a pleading look onto Magnus. The designer seemed to be his only ally right now. 

“Don’t worry darling,” Magnus cooed and wrapped himself in Alec’s embrace. “I will help you get rid of the other bets.” 

Alec sighed and smiled, as he hid into the crook of Magnus’ neck. Maybe those bets weren’t so bad, if he got more reasons to be around the designer after their date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Beta: [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)
> 
> If you want to join the SHBingo and get your own Bingo Card to fill out, head over to their Tumblr: [ShadowhunterBingo](https://shadowhunterbingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you have any suggestions for prompts or questions or just want to talk drop me an Ask on my Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
